The Half-Demon Who Lived
by TheRandomCreations
Summary: Violet Potter is not a normal girl. She is not even a normal witch, she is one of the half-demon descendants of the demon Trigon. After an encounter with the Teen Titans she needs to make a choice between two worlds. Will she join her sister and become a hero or will she become the saviour and reformer of Wizarding Britain? Only time will tell. Rated M for violence
1. The Half-Demon Who lived

Ever since The Girl Who Lived was a small child unusual things have been happening around here whenever she showed emotion, be it in a positive or negative way. Whenever someone scared or angered her, random objects would break and she would turn into unimaginable things. If she was sad, shadows would become bigger. On the other hand, her happiness caused every nearby object and person to float. Cheer however, was just as dangerous as her fear. That might be considered only a little peculiar in her world, the world of witches and wizards, but what made little Violet different from other toddlers was her unnaturaly grey skin and violet hair. It scared the few people who knew how she truly looked like and would surely scare others as well. So in order to protect her child from the fear and bigotry her mother, the charms prodigy that she was, decided to do something to make her daughter's life easier and hid her true appearance from the world. Her hair was made jet black and her skin pale. Her family hoped the spell was powerful enough to last a long period of time before it would need to be recast for their lives were already in danger.

Only one day after that, little Violet's life would become more complicated than her heritage already made it. That day the dark wizard known as Voldemort attacked the well hidden house in which the Potter family resided. The wizard killed Violet's adoptive father and her mother gave her own life to save her precious daughter. Thinking nothing of it Voldemort attempted to kill Violet only to see his deadly spell backfire and destroy him. As soon as the other wizards and witches found out that the dreaded wizard was vanquished they celebrated their victory. A select few people however, grieved the loss of their friends as they sent their saviour to live with her non-magical aunt and uncle.

On the next warm, summer night an old wizard brought a tiny bundle to the Dursley residence. The bundle was in fact Violet Potter and the Dursleys were her only remaining family, or so the wizard thought. He placed the bundle and a letter in front of the front door where it would be found. In the early morning of the next day a woman's scream was heard throughout the neighbourhood.

Five years of Violet's childhood quickly passed by with chores her aunt and uncle made her do. Dudley, her cousin, spent his time either with food or by making her life a living hell. He liked to ruin all the hard work she had done around the house so she would get in trouble. Very quickly he found out that when he did that, freaky things would happen. His toys would suddenly break and the food that he loved so much would vanish, but it only got Violet into more trouble so he was more or less fine with it (after he got replacements of course). Today though he got hurt when he tried to destroy Violet's only book. When Vernon's precious son got hurt the person who hurt him usually ran for their life, unless you were Violet and too little and too weak to run away. Vernon grabbed her and took her down to the basement where no one could hear what he was about to do to her.

The only sentence she managed to understand scared her. "I am going to teach you some respect freak!" He said. She was scared, Vernon rarely hit her and only when he was really angry but now he was angrier than ever before. Suddenly her magic lashed out at Vernon and knocked him back a little. Vernon was now so angry that she screamed for help. Her Magic was still out of control when suddenly, a woman in a cloak appeared with a flash and stopped him.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house!" Yelled Vernon. Although he wasn't smart enough to connect appearing out of nowhere and wizards, it was obvious to him that she meant trouble. "I heard her magic calling for help and I came," she said in a calm, soothing voice.

"I don't care what freaky thing you did! Get out before I call the police!" Vernon continued to yell and it didn't seem like he would stop.

The mysterious woman however, didn't even blink. "I see that your niece is causing you problems. I could help you. I could take her away and fix her," said the woman, "besides, do you really think the police will believe you?"

Vernon grumbled some signs of approval but he still didn't trust the woman one bit. "Do you think I am stupid? If she leaves the other freaks will come and demand answers. Who knows what they will do to us?"

"They won't even know she's gone. Don't you see? They are afraid of you and your connections. If you told someone what you know their secret would be in great danger," persisted the woman.

Vernon seemed to like the idea "I do know important people. That could be my plan against them. Yes! I could be free of them!" He said in relief. Finally, a safe life away from those freaks. "Fine, but she has to be back for middle school. She will grow up to be normal like the rest of us. I won't have a freak in the family!"

The woman nodded. "See you in six years then," she said before grabbing little Violet's hand and disappearing with the same flash she arrived in.

They reappeared in what looked to be a temple on an island in the sea on nothingness. "Where are we?" Asked Violet, before noticing that her skin was grey. "And why do I look like this?" She asked again. With all of the events that transpired minutes earlier and her uncle almost doing who knows what to her she was scared. Not to mention that he woman mentioned 'fixing her'. Her magic started to consume the world around her. Fortunately, her saviour stopped it all with a single gesture and some calming words.

She placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder before she spoke. "Relax Violet. I brought you here to help you."

Violet looked at the woman who saved her from harm and possibly saved her life. "Really? You are going to help me? You will not 'fix' me?" she asked.

The woman smiled. "I will. I brought you here so you could gain control over your powers and to get you away from that dreaded people you call family."

Violet couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you, but you still haven't answered my first questions," she said. She may not have been very big, but she sure was smart, and that included being suspicious of strangers, no matter what they did.

The woman smiled again. Violet's intelligence was a truly amazing thing for a child her age. "Your appearance wasn't real, it was conjured with a powerful spell. That spell and its magic was tied to your dimension. Since we are in a different dimension, your true appearance is shown. However, it will be hidden once again when I return you to your aunt and uncle," she explained.

A curious look appeared on Violet's face. "When will I look like me again? If this is who I am I want to always look like this. And do you live here? Is there anybody else here?"

"You are so full of questions," she told her, "but I cannot tell you when. I only know that the spell will eventually break and that is only then when you will be completely yourself once again. As for the other question, me and my brothers and sisters live in this dimension we call Azarath."

"Okay, so when do I start to learn control?" Asked Violet.

"As soon as you eat something and have a good night's sleep. Today was a shocking experience for you," answered the woman.

"You haven't told me your name yet," said.

"My name? I am Azar."

Six years passed, six years since Violet Potter had last seen her 'family' and six years since Azar has started to teach her. She has learned a lot in those six years. She has mastered spells, learned dark secrets and perhaps most importantly, she has learned to control her powers. On her first lesson Azar told her that the most important thing she needed to remember was that in order to maintain control of her powers she had to separate her emotions from her powers. "Keep them separated and you will never lose control of herself," she told her. She failed to do that several times. Thankfully, Azar and the others were there to help.

One time however, they couldn't calm her down. It was the scariest thing that has ever happened to her. After a week's work she still wasn't able to cast a spell properly. Anger overtook her and she completely destroyed the room she was in. All of the anger she felt at her so called family only fuelled her anger, a minute later she fainted from exhaustion. She had to meditate for three days to fix the damage she had done to herself and to improve the cage where she kept her rage safely locked up. It might seem silly to some, but failure wasn't something you shouldn't talk about.

She meditated then as she was meditating now. Repeating the chant she was taught. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she spoke. She had been doing so for the last hour in her room. The room that she will not see for a long period of time because today was the day. The day she had to return to Earth. She still remembered the promise Azar had made to her uncle. Everything that she would learn in grade school and more she learned here, but now she had to go to middle school instead staying here, as her uncle had wanted. That was one of the reason's she was meditating, to prepare herself for the return to her former life.

She heard someone approaching her room. "Shade, it is time," said Azar from the door. Shade. That was the name given to her in Azarath. The people here thought that a new name was necessary for a fresh start. It was inspired by the shadowy form of her astral projection. Nobody knew why it was shaped like that instead of a raven.

"Coming," she said. She got up and took one last look at the place she had slept in for six years before joining Azar in the main hall.

Azar was waiting for her with a piece of indigo cloth in her hands. When she got a bit closer she realized that the cloth was in fact a cloak. "Before we go I want you to have something to remember us by. Please, take this cloak. It will serve you well when you need to hide yourself from prying eyes."

"I don't need gifts in order to remember all the things you have done for me, you will always have a special place in my heart," said Shade. It was true, Azar was like a grandmother to her, always looking after her, advising her and saying a couple wise words when they were needed.

"I know, you will have a place in mine too," she said, "But I still want you to have it. Enough of this now, we need to go. Hold my hand."

Shade did so and the way she arrived six years ago she left. With a flash they were gone. They reappeared in the house that belonged to Shade's family, Number four, Privet Drive. The house still looked as it had years ago, a plain house with no personality. They were welcomed by Vernon who was holding a letter. "It's for you girl, it just arrived," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. It was clear that things didn't go as he hoped they would. He even seemed to have been expecting her, but she did not know why. Shade took the letter and opened it. She was surprised at what the letter said. She was invited to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "If you go I promise that we will leave you alone during the breaks. The less we see you the better," said Vernon.

Shade agreed with him. She didn't want to be here either so she chose to accept the invitation. "How do I reply?" she asked her uncle.

"There is an owl waiting at the window," replied Vernon. He turned around and went to the kitchen, presumably to get something to eat. Both Shade and Azar heard him muttering something about unfixable freaks.

"Thanks," said Shade, but Vernon didn't appear to have heard her. She quickly scribbled down a letter of acceptance in which she thanked for the invitation and asked if someone could come and help her buy all the necessary supplies. She said goodbye to Azar and a half an hour later a large man showed up and nearly knocked the door of it's hinges with his knocking. "Hello, I'm Hagrid. I'll be helpin' yeh with yer school supplies," he said in a happy tone.

"You know my name?" She asked in surprise.

"Well o' course I do! I was a friend of yer parents yeh know. Yeh've grown since I last saw yeh, but yeh still have the same black hair and green eyes you had as a baby," he said.

'Black hair and green eyes? But my hair and eyes are Violet? Oh..' She forgot that she would look differently for an undetermined amount of time. "Oh, that's nice. Maybe you could tell me what they were like?" She asked. Although she left them in the past long ago, she still wanted to know something about them."

Hagrid smiled. "O' course I can! Now let's get goin'. Lots of things to do today," he said. And so they left Privet Drive. He took her behind an old tavern that looked like it was in the wrong century. They walked through the back door and all that was thee was a brick wall. Hagrid started to press different bricks with his umbrella. It looked like he was entering some sort of code. Shade started to wonder if her escort was mad when a hole suddenly appeared in the wall and started to spread until it revealed Diagon Alley. As the entrance to the Alley opened up Shade observed all the wizards and witches that were going about their business. The children were staring in awe at what appeared to be a broom enchanted to fly, others were purchasing books for school.

The first place Hagrid took her was a large white building. Said building's entrance was guarded by two small creatures about a head shorter than her. As they were clad in armour from head to toe she couldn't tell what they looked like. One of the creatures almost dropped his halberd when he saw them approaching. What Shade heard next was a cacophony of growls and words she didn't understand.

"This here is Gringotts, the goblin bank of Britain. The goblins are responsible for the finances of the entire country, that's why they keep the bank so well protected. Yeh'd have to be a fool to attempt to rob it, it cannot be broken into," he told her. Shade had to admit that it would be impressive if the bank was so well protected as Hagrid made it out to be. She doubted that it was, nothing is impossible if you are intelligent enough.

They proceeded to the bank stall. Hagrid told the bank teller that they were here to draw money from a trust vault she apparently had. She wasn't too surprised, Hagrid told her everything about her parents and apparently she was an heir to a noble house. To leave some money for your child was a logical thing to do when you were fighting in a war.

Hagrid also whispered that he needed to pick up something that was in a special vault. She was a little suspicious. It must have been something really important if it was in a special vault. The goblin bank teller simply nodded, called for another goblin and asked for the next customer to approach. The goblin that was escorting them told them to get in to a mine cart. What followed was a ride full of twists and turns. She of course didn't even blink and maintained her usual stone cold expression, while Hagrid looked like he was about to throw up.

When the ride was finally their goblin escort whose name was apparently Griphook, opened up a vault. Inside of it there were towers of coins. Her eyes went wide in surprise at the amount of money her parents left her. She expected a lot but to see it with your own eyes was still impressive. She took about one hundred gold coins. Hagrid told her that they were called Galleons, the silver ones were Sickles and the copper coins were Knuts. After she got confirmation from Hagrid that the amount she took would be enough they left the vault and went to the special vault Hagrid mentioned earlier. When they arrived she was told to wait by the cart. She observed Griphook scratching the door with one of his long nails and the door opening with the sounds of locks and machinery. Hagrid went in and put he only item in there in his right pocket. She didn't see what it was because it was wrapped up in a packet.

They boarded the cart once again and returned to the entrance. After they left the bank Hagrid stopped on front of a pet shop. "Right, I'm goin' to buy yeh yer birthday present in here while yeh go to buy yer wand at Olivander's and yer robes at Madam Malkin's okay?" he said and pointed to the building in question.

Shade just looked at him with her cold eyes. "I don't really want a pet, but you could buy me a good book about wizard culture and society instead," she said.

Hagrid looked slightly disappointed but smiled anyway, "Okay if you say so."

He went to another building that looked like a book shop. A big sign that read 'Flourish and Blotts' was nailed above the entrance. Shade walked to the wand shop first. Upon entering she though that the wandmaker was on a break as nobody was present. She was just about to turn around and leave when an old man came in the room riding a ladder. "My goodness, it's Violet Potter!" he said. It was annoying to be called that but these people didn't know any better. "I was expecting you for a while now you know. The Girl Who Lived purchasing her own wand. I am honoured to be the one selling it," he said with a smile.

They spent a good while finding the wand meant for her. She thought she was going to destroy his shop when she found the tight one. Her black hair rose as she felt magic flow through her. Olivander however, looked at her thoughtfully. "It's curious miss Potter that you would be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you your scar," he said before adding, "the phoenix that provided the feather for your wand also gave one for You-Know-Whose. He did great things miss Potter, terrible but great and I think we can expect great things from you too."

She paid the creepy old wandmaker the seven Galleons she owed him and left. She liked Olivander. An old wandmaker full with vast knowledge that was required for his trade. His mysterious nature added to his unique charm. She proceeded to Madam Malkin's to buy her robes. Although she didn't like the idea of wearing robes instead of the cloak Azar gave her she knew she had to follow the school rules. Well, she had to follow most of them. Breaking some rules was a small price to pay for ancient knowledge Hogwarts surely held.

Upon entering the robe shop she noticed that she wasn't the only customer there. A blond boy was obviously present. He looked like he came from an upper class of wizards. He took a short look at her but didn't say anything. He obviously didn't think she was important enough to deserve his attention because he quickly looked away. When he was finished she quickly went to buy the necessary robes. When she was done with the shop. She met Hagrid in front of the pet shop where they separated. Hagrid soon returned with a large indigo trunk.

"Hello there Violet, did yeh get everythin' yeh needed?" asked the Half-giant.

"Yes," she replied in her usual calm voice, showing him her robes and wand.

"Oh that reminds me," said Hagird and gave her the trunk, "Happy birthday Violet! I put yer school books along with a book 'bout Hogwarts and another one on wizard culture, just like yeh asked."

"Thank you very much," said Violet with a small but sincere smile.

"Well then, I need to get yeh home. There's still a month before the start of term," he said.

Hagrid accompanied Shade out of Diagon Alley with her new books, robes and other school supplies. While they were going back to her uncle's house Shade thought about everything that she has learned today. Her mother and adoptive father possessed magical abilities, very different than her own but magical nevertheless. That meant that they had close friends and bitter enemies. Some of those people from both categories were surely still alive and her life might be in danger. Even if all their enemies were dead she was still a target because of her status as The Girl Who Lived. She would have to be careful.

That line of thought ended when they arrived to the house she would have to spend a month in. She said goodbye to Hagrid, who put her things to the right of her and entered the house. She was met with the icy glare of her aunt. She knew that she couldn't never be on friendly terms with her or the rest of the family so she wouldn't even try. "You will be staying in Dudley's second room, the small bedroom upstairs" said Petunia before she turned around with a huff. Great. An entire month with the people who hated her. Sadly, the feeling was mutual, which meant that she would need to meditate a lot. Anger couldn't be allowed to rule her.

Despite being slightly angry already at her aunt already Shade didn't show it. Memories of her time in the cupboard and all things done to her there weren't enough for her to openly show anger. 'Carrying all of this upstairs will be annoying,' she thought. Simply teleporting all of it to her room would be the usual solution, however she couldn't risk anyone finding out who's daughter she really was. Her aunt and uncle would probably yell at her not to use her freakish powers in their house if they saw her, attributing the display of magic to her mother's abilities was logical enough but Petunia might know what exactly her mother was capable of doing at her age and realize that something wasn't right. She would have to carry it. Thankfully she could do it in two rounds. After a couple of minutes of carrying things up and down the stairs she was done and immediately started to do meditate.

 _One month later…_

Actively avoiding someone who you disliked proved to be the best strategy in stopping the demonic side of yourself from attacking the person or persons who tried to make your life as miserable as they could. Unfortunately that strategy didn't work when they came to bother, harass or otherwise annoy you. Those situations required a knew strategy and that strategy was ignoring them. There is no way of telling how many times her annoying cousin interrupted her meditations and broke her concentration. By employing her new strategy and ignoring him she proved the ancient saying which said that if you avoid emotional reactions, the bully would lose interest and go away.

Those situations came to an end this morning when she said that today was the day she was leaving for Hogwarts. Her 'family' sent her of to the train station where she was told Hagrid would meet her without a word and she was perfectly fine with it as she was expecting it. They also refused to drive her to the station so she had to take the bus to get there. In fact, she wouldn't be going anywhere if the deputy headmistress hadn't remembered to send her a letter with instructions on where to go and how to get there a couple of days ago.

Taking the bus meant that people would be giving her odd looks and asking questions about all of the trunks and suitcases she was bringing in tow. It would have been much easier to create a pocket dimension in which she could store things but naturally, she couldn't risk anyone asking questions regarding the location of her luggage. Hagrid could have bought her a trunk with the Undetectable Extension Charm to avoid all of this but he obviously hadn't thought about it. Shade was beginning to think he rarely thought about things at all. No matter how nice and kind he was he sometimes failed to use his head. She would have to wait find out more about him before she made any judgement on him. The half-giant was seemed to be well-meaning but a bit clumsy when it came to doing things.

The bus soon reached the train station and she got off her seat, off the bus and then proceeded to look for the platform specified on her ticket, nine and three-quarters. There was no chance that was a normal platform. It had to be concealed with a spell. Luckily, she could sense nearby powerful spells, as the one that was surely placed on the entrance. With that in mind she began her search. She quickly found the entrance and a large family of red-headed wizards talking and preparing to cross the magical barrier. Not wanting to be noticed, she slipped past them and crossed the barrier herself. On the other side of it there were dozens of people saying goodbyes to their children and greeting friends old and new.

Most of her luggage was soon stored on the train named Hogwarts Express. She got on the train and started to look for an empty compartment. A lot of them were either occupied or completely full but she found one by the end of the train and took it before anybody else came along. She put the suitcase with her school uniform, snacks and some books on the storage rack and started to read Hogwarts, A History, a book about school she would be spending the next seven years at. She read the first half of it back at Privet Drive and had hoped to finish it during the train ride but it wasn't meant to be. Someone tried to enter her compartment several times but she locked the doors and the person eventually gave up.

About three hours or so later she was enjoying the book in complete silence when someone decided to interrupt her reading and enter the compartment. It was a read-headed boy, a part of the family she saw earlier in front of that barrier. The boy scratched his hand nervously. "Do you mind if sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

Shade answered his question with a nod and directed her attention back to her book. The Weasley boy however didn't seem to realise that she wanted to be left to read in peace and started talking. "My name Ron, Ron Weasley and this is my rat Scabbers. Who are you?" He asked.

Shade reluctantly looked up from her book. She knew that this would happen. Letting an excited eleven-year-old into her compartment wasn't exactly a recipe for silence. Especially when you were the only person in said compartment. "I am Violet," she responded in hope that he would shut up and once again returned to her book.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You aren't Violet Potter are you?" He asked, not believing his luck. The excited, hopeful look on his face was practically begging her to say yes.

Unlike Ron however, Shade wasn't nearly as excited to meet him as he was to meet her. "Yes, I am," she said. He was really starting to annoy her, he didn't seem able to take a hint.

"Do you really have it? You know, the scar" he asked quietly. Shade didn't understand his need to lower his voice but at least he calmed down a little. She sighed and moved the hair that was hiding her famous scar while not bothering to look at the boy. She did however hear him gasp in awe.

"Wow, that's one scary scar you've got. Do you remember what -" his question was interrupted by a clearly annoyed Shade who finally looked away from her book. "Can't you see that I'm trying to read? I let you inside my compartment when the others were full, I also don't know why you are looking for somewhere to sit now and not when we left the platform. I am asking you to either be quiet or to find another compartment," After her short and coldly delivered rant Ron left the compartment with a fearful look presumably to find another compartment to sit in. She suspected that he was the person who was trying to enter back at the platform.

Just as she was about to continue reading someone else decided to interrupt her. Whoever it was, they didn't even bother to knock. Instead, they just shoved the door aside and waltz right in. 'They' turned out to be a blond boy flanked by two chubby boys. "I heard Violet Potter was in this compartment. Are you her?" He demanded.

"No,"

"Do you know where she is?" he asked again.

Shade answered in the same cold, low voice as before. "No."

The boy didn't seem to happy with her answers but didn't say anything. He took a quick look at her for a second before leaving with his two goons right behind him. She hoped that he was the last person to visit her during the ride. If this trend continued she won't be able to finish reading in time. That wouldn't really be a problem as she could always finish it before going to sleep but it still was annoying.

Unfortunately, she was interrupted once more, this time by a bushy-haired girl. Surprisingly, she entered unlike her previous visitors, with a quick knock. That didn't matter very much to shade as she already looked ready to seriously hurt someone. "What is it this time," muttered Shade.

The bushy-haired girl didn't seem to hear her or notice the way Shade was looking at her. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," asked the girl who apparently wasn't aware that some people might not like her demanding tone, Shade however wasn't one of them.

"Sorry, I haven't."

The girl sighed. "Well thanks anyway,"she said and promptly continued her search for the missing frog. Shade hoped that the boy would find his pet. Her face might look as if it was like a stone, devoid of emotion but her heart wasn't made of stone.

That was the last person she would she until shortly before the end of the train ride. An older red-headed boy came in to tell her that they would be arriving shortly and that she should get dressed. She saw him with Ron and his family so she assumed that he was his brother. He also acted more mature than his brother, with politeness and no unnecessary questions.

Upon arrival she quickly left the compartment and exited the train. To her left she saw Hagrid gathering all the first years so she went to join the others. Hagird saw her and waved. "Hello Violet how was the train ride?" he asked

Her reply wasn't something one would call friendly but she did try to smile. "Hello Hagrid, it was fine."

The half-giant continued to gather the first years near the shore of a beautiful lake reflecting the night sky. When all of them gathered Hagrid told them to get into small, wooden boats and that only four students per boat was allowed. She picked the closest one and sat in the front of it, two girls and a boy joined her. After all of them were seated Hagrid took out the umbrella that served as his wand and pointed it forward and the boats started to float in that direction. Soon enough Hogwarts came into view and it was a sight to behold. With it's many tall towers and turrets it looked like a castle from a fairytale. It was even more beautiful in the night when it's lights seemed to be lit in all the right places. The perfect word description of it would be breathtaking, so much that even Shade stared at it. She had to admit that it was beautiful.

The boat ride soon ended and they where greeted by an elderly witch in long, green robes. She thanked Hagrid for bringing them here and guided them to a large door, presumably the main hall of the castle. She around and started to give a short but important speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "For the next seven school years Hogwarts will be your home". Shade stopped listening for a moment to look at the two boys she met earlier on the train having some sort of argument but soon lost interest in it so she turned her attention back to the important speech the witch was giving. "When you enter the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. Hogwarts has four house which will be like your family. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The blond boy and several others smirked at the mention of the last house. "You will wait here until you are called. I suggest you smarten up while you wait." She looked particularly at the two boys who were arguing before.

Once the door opened they were greeted by many other students sitting behind four different tables, one for each house. The tables had goblets, plates, forks, knives and other things one required to eat. The problem was that they were all empty. An older student told them to wait until Professor McGonagall read called them. Once they were called they would have to go to the front of the Great Hall and put on a hat that laid on a stool. Shade didn't understand why they would have to put on a hat but concluded that some sort of spell was put on it. The old witch from earlier that was now known as Professor McGonagall started reading out names but Shade didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, she was taking in the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky outside. The girl she also met on the train whispered the same thing.

She was brought back to reality when her name was read. "Violet Potter," said Professor McGonagall. The entire Great Hall went silent. Everyone in the room was either staring at her or silently exchanging rumours. During the entire walk Shade didn't show any sign of nervousness, or any other emotion for that matter. The voice that suddenly appeared in her head however, made her eyes go wild. If someone was in her head they could learn and see things she was so desperate to keep secret. Things she was scared of.

 _No worries, the things I see in your head are strictly between you and me young lady,_ said the voice in her head.

 _Who are you and how are you doing this?_ She demanded. This was a serious matter and she wasn't about to let it go until she got a reasonable explanation.

 _I am the Sorting Hat my girl. You are wearing me right now. As for your other question, I was made so that I can never reveal anything you and me talk about,_ said the hat.

 _I suppose I have no other choice but to believe you if I want to avoid making an even bigger problem, but if I find out that you have been lying to me I will personally tear you to shreds. My mind is a private and dangerous thing to be messing with,_ she threatened.

 _There is no need for any hostilities. Your thoughts are perfectly safe with me. Now, let's see where you belong._ The Sorting Hat remained silent for a long time before it spoke again. _After everything I have seen inside your head I can safely say that you are the most difficult student I have had the pleasure of sorting in a long time, if not the most difficult one._ Shade's eyebrow rose at that. She didn't expect to be a difficult student to sort, in fact she thought that she would be relatively easy to sort.

 _Well yes it is the first thing that I thought of when I started digging through your head but there is more to you than meets the eye. You have everything that Rowena ever wanted off a student, but Godric would admire you bravery and your boldness to stand up to your foes. Helga would love your undying loyalty to your friends and colleagues and your ambition and cunning would earn you a place by Salazar's side. However,_ the hat started _your introverted nature would result in Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs ostracising you. Although you could survive the torments a good part of Slytherins would put you through it would only result in problems and chaos that even Albus Dumbledore might not be able to end. That leaves only one house for you._

The hat stopped talking for a second before it shouted. "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and excitement. Although it was a bit annoying she couldn't blame them. The saviour of the wizarding world was just placed into their house. If she was one of those students she would have probably been celebrating too.

She calmly took of the hat of her head, placed it back on the stool and joined her housemates. Throughout the remainder of the sorting she remained silent. When the food appeared on the table students started to ask her all sorts of questions, some weirder than others. She asked them to let her eat in peace and promised to answer them when they got to the dormitories. She did as she had promised and after they were informed off the rules and their head of house, Professor Flitwick, gave them some advice and a short speech, she started to answer all the questions she was asked, no matter how ridiculous they might have been. Sleep was easy to find after all the stress she has been through that day.

 **A/N: I apologise for switching tenses so often in this chapter but I imagined this one as an introduction that covers several years. Next chapters shouldn't have the same problem. As for the pairings I still haven't decided if any romance will be present in the story, you'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks for taking your time and reading and please point out any mistakes I might have made.**


	2. The Big Reveal

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in complete silence. The reason being that O.W.L. exams were taking place. They have been taking place for the last two weeks and today was the last day. There was even a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and most students were quite pleased that the headmaster allowed them to go. They had to relax somehow after two weeks of tests right? A nice butterbeer and some candy was a great way to blow of some steam from the exams.

With that said, not all of the students were really excited. Most of those were simply too worried about their results or in Shade's case, they had another way of relaxing. Her way was meditating in the Room of Requirement. She stumbled across said room in her third year. There was a celebration in the Ravenclaw common room in honour of their quidditch team's victory over the Gryffindor team. Because the noise they were making was louder than usual she was unable to read and set out to find a more silent place to study. That's when she found the mysterious room, complete with all the things she required. There was even a spot for meditaion. Ever since then she spent a great deal of time in the room.

Naturally, that sparked a lot of curiosity in her housemates and they tried to follow her multiple times. She started opening portals to get to the room since then and they eventually gave up. The portals were a somewhat risky method of travel as she couldn't know if someone else was using the room but that was less likely to happen than someone finding it by following her.

That's were she was now. She was busy meditating ever since she finished her last exam. The need arose when she realised that nothing tried to kill her this year and she had the feeling that something big was going to happen this year. Thus, she needed to be prepared. She even contemplated staying behind tomorrow but ultimately rejected the idea in favour of stocking up on candles, powders, potion ingredients and books she used in her research in ways to defeat Voldemort as well as ways he might have secured his survival.

Shade decided it was time for her to sleep so she left the Room of Requirement and headed for the common room. The few students that weren't eating dinner in the Great Hall didn't bother to greet her and why should they. Missing out on a meal usually meant that you had something important to do like research for an exam or for some hobby of yours. She made sure to always have some food in the trunk under her bed just in case something happened, like forgetting about dinner because she meditated too long or lost track of time while reading.

Upon solving the rather simple riddle the knocker set and entering the common room she was confronted by her dormmates Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Sue Li, Morag MacDougal and Mandy Brocklehurst. "You missed dinner again Violet," said Lisa. Non of her dormmates seemed too happy with her.

"That's the third time this week. You need to eat in order to function properly you know that," added Padma.

"I was busy and lost track of time." Shade hoped that would be enough to shut them up. She really did appreciate the fact they were looking after her but right now she needed sleep. Food could wait.

"Don't give us that crap Violet," countered Morag. She was known to be fiercely independent and she didn't take shit from anybody. She also knew when someone was lying.

Sue decided to perform the finishing blow to her story. "Yeah, that's what you said last time as well. Look we won't pry into your life but we are worried that something will happen to you. You might not be the most open person in our house but we take care of our own."

"We brought you dinner." Mandy handed her a plate of food.

"Thank you," said Shade. There was even a faint smile present on her face. The girls seemed a little surprised that they earned own of her rare smiles for simply bringing dinner but they didn't know what it meant to Shade. It meant that there were people in this world willing to help outcasts and those people were worth fighting for. No matter how many times other students mocked her someone always defended her. Although the bullying didn't affect her at all, the small, kind gestures were the thing that kept her going and giving her hope that her father's inevitable invasion of her planet could be stopped.

She was told the prophecy regarding her by Azar. It said that she would help bring her demonic father to Earth. It was her greatest fear, that she would cause death and destruction. Her boggart was in fact a burning Earth. That caused a whole lot of questions and stares that she didn't want. She refused to talk about it and disappeared to the Room of Requirement to meditate shortly after the incident in Professor Lupin's Defence Against the Dark Arts class and didn't come out until dinner. She even had to scrub cauldrons with Snape as punishment for skipping classes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for bed." Her dormmates stepped aside so she could pass. They silently watched her as she went to their dorm and when she was out of sight they joined other Ravenclaws sitting around the fireplace.

After eating the potatoes and roasted pork the girls saved for her Shade changed into her pyjamas. She fell asleep thinking about the fateful day she would bring destruction.

Tomorrow came quickly and the Hogsmeade trip came even quicker. Shade was the first of her dormmates to awaken and get out of bed. Since it was still to early for breakfast she prepared herself for the trip. They were leaving right after breakfast and every student had twenty minutes to prepare after the breakfast finished. Unfortunately due to the staircases and some other problems that time often wasn't quite enough so most students came to breakfast already prepared.

By the time for breakfast every single Ravenclaw, Shade included, was awake and on the way towards the Great Hall. Shade grabbed toast, eggs and some bacon. Other students were apparently too busy discussing plans for the day to care about food. Only a handful of them were eating. And they told her that _she_ had problems with skipping meals.

 _I should probably get my bag._ She got up to fetch her bag. The bag was surprisingly still where she left it, safely laid against the wall. After she left Ravenclaw Tower she saw three Slytherins blocking her way out. Draco Malfoy and his two brainless thugs

"Going somewhere Potter?"Asked Malfoy. He looked unusually happy. If she had to guess she would have to guess that he figured out a new way to threaten her. Fortunately for her, Malfoy wasn't that good at subtlety so it was obvious to see that her theory was true. Whenever he had something planned he got overconfident and very happy.

"If you would kindly move out of the way, I have a to get to the Great Hall," Shade wasn't intimidated one bit. "And you cannot do anything to stop me." The blond ponce has proven himself to be useless at intimidations countless times. Once he even threatened her with expulsion from Hogwarts. He thought that his father could get her kicked out just because he was on the Board of Governors. That plan failed miserably along with any other he had.

"Oh but I can Potter. I was thinking and-"

Shade interrupted him, "You can think?"

Malfoy sneered at her comment. "As I was saying… I backtracked a little. Simpler methods are sometimes the most affective after all."

"What do you want Malfoy."

"Oh I don't want anything, just to teach you some respect. You can't go to Hogsmeade if Crabbe and Goyle are blocking your way," said Draco. He really seemed to think it would work. And he calls himself a genius.

Shade took out her wand and cast the extreme version of the Lumos Charm. "Lumos Maxima," she said and a blinding light emerged from the tip of her Wand. Her opponents covered their eyes, giving her a way out. She slipped past them and hurried to the Great Hall. This little confrontation has lost her enough time already.

Just as Professor McGonagall was leaving Shade caught up to them. The professors thankfully didn't notice that she was late. She would have no doubt demanded to know why she was late and that could lead to unnecessary complications.

Once the group got to the village everyone went their own way. Some went to buy sweets and others some drinks. A couple of students had dates and went to the Hog's Head, the inn ran by their headmaster's brother.

She went to the potion store first. The woman who ran the store, Mrs Clarke, was a kind lady. She had a way of making her customers feel at home. She even gave her recurring customers something extra with their purchases. "It's on the house," she would say. Shade told her multiple times that she would make an amazing innkeeper but Mrs Clarke always told her that she wouldn't trade her job for anything in the world.

Mrs Clarke was the type of person who had a simple life and wouldn't wish harm upon anyone. The type Voldemort would destroy for personal gain and the type that she would help destroy. Shade hoped every day that she would find a way to stop both Voldemort and Trigon.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" asked Mrs Clarke.

Shade took out a piece of parchment from her bag. "I need these couple of things." Shade showed her the list

Mrs Clarke took the list and started to run around the store and pick up various ingredients. "So how is school going. Anything interesting happened this month?"

Shade shook her head. "Nothing. Noting at all. I am starting to think that nothing is going to try to kill me."

"Oh don't talk like that dear. You are talking like it's routine or something. You just had a stroke of really bad luck." Mrs Clarke handed her the bag with ingredients. "17 Galleons dear."

Shade gave her the money and left. "Goodbye Mrs Clarke. See you next school year."

"Bye dear."

The next store she had to visit was Lady Dawn's Divination Supplies. The woman who worked there was a little bit odd. She always tried to sell her a crystal orb, "To see spirits of the past," she would say. Shade rejected the offer every time. Seeing spirits was something she could already do.

The visit was relatively short as the shop was for some reason full with customers. The sudden rush really surprised her. Lady Dawn's Divination Supplies was never this crowded. She would have to ask other students.

After a short search she ran into Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherin took a liking to her after she started to defend others from Malfoy's bullying. They were both introverted people with little friends so they got along relatively well, they even studied together when they could.

"Hey Daphne, do you know what is happening at Lady dawn's? I've never seen it so full," asked Shade.

"The owner's predictions came true and The Prophet published an article about it in today's paper. People have been trying to make their own ever since. I doubt the rush will last though."

Shade nodded. "I agree, thanks for the information."

The blonde smiled. "Hey no problem, just don't go around saying how nice I am," the smile turned to a threatening glare. "You wouldn't like the consequences of ruining my standing in my house."

Just as they were about to enter the Hog's Head to join Daphne's best friend Tracey Davis several explosions were heard in the distance. Many wizards and witches ran out of their homes and shops in curiosity. Some Gryffindor students actually went to inspect the source of those explosions, because when things are blowing up getting closer to them is a bright idea. She wouldn't be surprised if someone got hurt.

Meanwhile at the explosion site a group of five teenagers were battling a certain blue stage magician. Said five teenagers had just escaped from the magician's trap and were currently recovering from the blast that hit them.

Their leader Robin was the first one to get up. "Don't let him get away!" He shouted before he started to chase the villain. His teammates soon joined him. The red haired girl with glowing green eyes, whose name was Starfire, and the violet haired half-demon named Raven were flying after him. Beast Boy, the green superhero, was currently in the form of a pterodactyl and was carrying his half-robot friend Cyborg.

The heroes were getting closer to the villain every second. Seeing that he was about to get caught, the blue magician fired a series of spells from his wand in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately for him they all missed and Raven retaliated with a spell of her own. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS." As soon as she spoke those words a black hand grabbed the magician. He squirmed in hope he would break free from the spell but he could not. As soon as Robin got close enough Raven released the villain. Robin pushed him against the wall of a nearby house and handcuffed him.

"It's over Mumbo," he said, "you wont be performing any time soon."

"Yeah no more shows for you," added Beast Boy.

"This isn't over Titans!" yelled Mumbo. None of the titans seemed particularly convinced and Mumbo was left grumbling something in protest of his capture. The teen heroes seemed relieved that their chase was finally over and were taking a break to collect themselves as well as hand out compliment where they were necessary.

Just as Robin was about to congratulate Raven for dealing the finishing blow he noticed the large number of children watching them. All of them were wearing what appeared to be mostly black robes. An elderly woman was even wearing a witches' hat and he was pretty sure he saw a dwarf for a second to. He took a look at the buildings and noticed that they were pretty old fashioned. "Uh guys, where are we?" He asked.

The rest of his team turned around and seemed to be equally confused. "Looks like Medieval England to me?" suggested Beast Boy.

Raven landed and shook her head. "As much as it looks like it we are not. He did not cast a spell that powerful. I would have noticed if he did," she said.

While they were discussing their location in time and space Mumbo somehow managed to free himself. He cast a summoning spell on a girl from the crowd of children who witnessed his capture and were busy discussing what they saw. The girl he summoned however stood out from the rest as she was busy starring at Raven. That girl was Shade.

Everyone immediately looked at the magician in surprise. "I don't know how you managed to free yourself but you will release the girl immediately!" demanded Robin.

Mumbo however wasn't feeling threatened at all. "Or what? You can't do anything to me while I have my wand pointed at her head. Why, you could scare me to the point I accidentally cast a spell," countered Mumbo.

"There is nothing you can do to her that I can't fix," said Raven.

"Oh but that's where you are wrong my dear. You see, for some reason my powers have no limitations while I am around this town. That's why I brought you here in the first place, I wanted to erase you from existence but you just had to escape didn't you. Now if you don't want to see this peaceful town levelled to the ground you will let me go."

The Titans looked like they wanted to jump right in and show him what happened when someone threatened innocents but decided against it. The teachers in the crowd were of the same opinion. "Fine, You can go," growled Robin, "but don't think this is over. We will find you Mumbo."

The stage magician gave them a smile before he pushed shade away from the town. He did so with excessive force and Shade fell face first onto the ground. Her right leg and leg have been injured in the fall and were bleeding. "Keep moving and watch where you are going girl," ordered Mumbo. "Now Titans is the time to say goodbye, I look forward to our next encounter."

When he turned around however, he stumbled backwards in shock at what he was seeing. Other students and the Titans were also taken aback. Residues of spells were flying out of Shade and disappearing into the air. Black flames soon started to surround every part of her body. The flames made her skin fade into a lifeless, grey tone and her hair changed it's colour to violet. The biggest change however was visible when she turned around seething with anger. All but one person gasped at the four glowing red eyes and sharp teeth facing Mumbo Jumbo.

"First you attempt to murder five people. Then you _dare_ to threaten me and dozens of other innocent children that have never wronged you in any way whatsoever. You deserve to rot in the deepest, darkest circle of hell," said Shade. She began to grow larger and black tentacles stretched out from her body and wrapped themselves around a screaming Mumbo. That proved to be too much for him and he fainted.

Raven just stood in utter shock, looking at what was happening. Some of the children in the crowd were visibly scared and they were right to be. She knew what Shade's sudden change meant but did not understand how it was possible. _I am supposed to be the only one,_ she thought. The tentacles however snapped her out of her shocked state and she quickly ran up to Shade and placed a hand on her head. Her eyes turned white as she cast a spell. Shade immediately shrunk, lost the tentacles and fell asleep. She caught her, stopping her unconscious body from hitting the ground again and placed her gently on it.

Seeing that the situation was dealt with before they managed to stun Mumbo without risking dozens of lives professors Flitwick and McGonagall ran up to the unconscious student. They immediately started to cast various diagnostic spells while Snape went to fetch Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. The whole ordeal happened within five minutes. Raven stared at Shade for a couple of seconds before she opened a black portal and left. Every wizard and witch around were shocked at the display of magic once again. Silent discussions started amongst the students.

A couple of minutes later Dumbledore came running with Madam Pomfrey right behind him. Both of them joined Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Madam Pomfrey immediately chased away her colleagues and started to cast one spell after another on the unconcius Shade. Dumbledore took the opportunity and questioned Mcgonagall and Flitwick about the event that had just transpired. They told him all about the weird wizard and the kids in costumes. He seemed particularly interested in Shade's transformation. His eyes twinkled with interest when he looked at the poor girl. He was even more interested when Flitwick told him about the other girl that looked just like Shade and how she disappeared with an astounding display of magical prowess.

He walked over to the stunned Titans. They were just as confused as everyone else in the small town. "Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore and I am these children's headmaster. I was curious if you could enlighten me with an explanation regarding poor miss Potter's change in appearance as well as explain how you managed to find a magically hidden castle."

The Titans' eyebrows rose at that. "We are the Teen Titans and I am Robin, the leader of the team," he introduced himself. "We were brought here from the town we protect, Jump City, by one of our enemies." Robin pointed at the unconcius stage magician tied up next to him. "We don't know anything about your student."

"Ah so this dark wizard brought you here. That explains it," said Dumbledore, although he didn't mention how or why it explained their presence here.

Robin shook his head. "I wouldn't call him a wizard. He is more like a stage magician with an enchanted hat. What I can tell you for sure is that he definitely did not do anything to your student."

"Interesting that you say that, his spells tell a different story. I do agree with you about miss Potter's fate. I am quite knowledgeable about rituals, curses and ancient magic so I can safely say that an ordinary wizard couldn't have done something like this," his eyes twinkled again, "I was hoping that your witch friend could tell us something about it. She was quite shocked from what I've heard."

The Boy Wonder tensed up a little at that. "I don't know what you are getting at here but Raven did nothing to the girl."

Dumbledore immediately started apologizing, "Oh no no, I wasn't suggesting anything like that. I simply ask of you to come for an important talk at your earliest convenience. Your friend could know some information very valuable to us."

Robin considered simply returning to Jump City for a second to find Raven, but he knew Raven just needed some time to think about what she saw. After all, they just encountered another girl like her.

She was supposed to be the only half-demon half-human in existence. "Well we could come as soon as Raven returns. That shouldn't take too long. She just needed time to think and knows that in situations when something like this happens she has to return to us within an hour. She once disappeared for a whole day once. We were really worried about her. We've had the 'disappearance caused by shock' rule in place ever since.

"Excellent! We can have a cup of tea while we wait then." Dumbledore gave them his grandfatherly smile, hoping that would convince them.

Before he said anything Robin looked back at his team and when they all nodded in approval he smiled back. "Sure, we accept your invitation."

"Follow me then, my office should provide suitable accommodations."

Beast Boy didn't understand half of the words the old man said and just stared at him. Cyborg noticed his confusion and clarified, "His office should be a nice enough place to sit in."

"I knew that! I was uh… just wondering why they are wearing robes," said Beast Boy.

Cyborg just rolled his eyes. "Sure you did," he said. Robin turned around and motioned for them to follow the wizard. They got the message but that didn't stop Beast Boy from arguing. He kept trying to prove he wasn't an idiot. That however stopped when they reached the entrance to the castle. It looked beautiful from afar but it was absolutely stunning when you saw it from the entrance, it was truly a stunning building. So stunning that it got Beast Boy to shut up and gasp in awe.

The group remained silent throughout the short journey to the headmaster's office. The moving staircases and paintings that seemed alive weren't something that you saw every day. Even for the Titans, who have seen a lot of strange and wondrous things, this was something new. Some of the paintings greeted them and they even saw the ghost of a woman. The dress she was wearing clearly stated that she was a lady. She decided to ignored them and walked straight through Cyborg. He shuddered after she left his body.

A couple of moving staircases and hallways later they stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. Robin was about to ask where they were supposed to go but Dumbledore answered his question before it was even asked.

"Lemon drops," said the old wizard. A couple of moments later the gargoyle moved and revealed yet another set of staircases. The group walked up them and were met by a wooden door. Dumbledore opened the door and promptly sat down on his comfy chair behind his desk. The Titans followed him in.

"So what now?" Asked Robin. He looked around for some chairs but he didn't find any. Dumbledore noticed it and transfigured four logs into chairs for his guests. The Titans collectively raised their eyebrows. Starfire even poked her chair before she sat down.

Dumbledore levitated five teacups and a tea kettle to the table and serviced his guests. "Now, would you kindly tell me exactly what happened before you came to Hogsmeade. I might be able to explain some things that you do not understand." He smiled again but Robin wasn't an idiot. He knew that every piece of information was valuable to the man. They obviously weren't supposed to be here.

"And what do we get in return?" asked Robin.

Dumbledore frowned for a moment but is trademark smile was back on his face in no time at all. "I will tell you how to prevent your foe from repeating whatever he did."

Robin looked at the rest of the team before answering. When he saw that they all nodded he responded. "Okay, seems like a fair deal to us," he shrugged.

"Excellent! I am most curious to hear your story." His grandfatherly mask drop from all the excitement felt. He would finally know why his wards failed.

"I guess it all began yesterday evening. We got a call from a police officer telling us that Mumbo Jumbo has hijacked an armoured van loaded with gold. When we finally found his hideout however, there was no sign of the gold or Mumbo, or so we thought. Cyborg noticed we were standing in some sort of circle with four symbols written in it." Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up at that. This could very well be the most important part of the story. Those symbols were almost certainly runes.

"It looked like a trap so we tried to get out but it was already too late. When we turned around we saw Mumbo blocking our exit. He made some movement's with his wand and the next thing we saw was a jail cell. We got out after some time and fought with Mumbo for a while. When he saw that he was loosing the fight he ran away. Naturally, we ran after him and you know the rest."

There was silence in the room for a couple of seconds before Dumbledore spoke up. "Those symbols you saw were almost certainly apparition runes. An old yet effective way of transportation and a good way to kidnap someone too it seems." It looked like a wizard who knew where the hidden location was could bring muggles to it. He would have to find a way to fix that.

"Raven mentioned something similar but she say exactly what they were. How do we stop the spell?" Asked Robin.

"You cannot stop the spell once the caster has activated the runes. You can however simply leave the area that the spell works on or take the caster's wand before he uses it to activate whatever rune he has written," explained Dumbledore.

"If it works on one rune it should work on similar ones as well right?" Asked Cyborg. It made sense to him that if it was anything like a computer programme one would function by the same rules.

"Correct. If you see nothing but symbols it is just that, symbols. They cannot activate without a source of magic."

Cyborg nodded, showing that he understood what their host said. If he found out how Mumbo's spells work, he could make something to block them. At that moment a black portal appeared and Raven stepped out of it.

"Ah there you are Raven, feeling better now?" Asked Robin.

"Yes. Sorry for disappearing like that but the girl's appearance was quite a shock for obvious reasons. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't leave to meditate. My emotions were running all over the place," she answered.

"Miss Raven, now that you are here could you perhaps explain to met what happened to my student?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I can but I need to see her first." She did have to see her to make a definite conclusion but that didn't mean she couldn't make a guess right now. The real reason why she wanted to see her was because that girl could have a very important impact on the future of the planet. The fact that she was most likely her half-sister didn't even need mentioning. Her teammates knew what family meant to her.

"That won't be a problem. Madam Pomfrey is examining her as we speak." Dumbledore got up and led the Titans out of his office and to the infirmary. "The infirmary is this way, follow me please."

The Titans did as he asked and returned the same way they came. They were again staring at the magical paintings and ghosts. Raven tried to stop one with her magic but it didn't work. The targeted ghost just glared at her before he passed through the nearest wall. Soon enough they reached their destination.

"Here we are. Welcome to the infirmary," said Dumbledore.

When they entered the room they saw a single person occupying the beds. All the others were empty. Said girl was Violet Potter and she was floating in mid air. Raven knew what she was doing. She was healing herself. Soon enough Violet woke up. The first thing she did was stare at Raven. Raven took of her hood and stared back with wide eyes.


End file.
